Fresh Meat
by Teacup Countess
Summary: Brendan loves his new job at Fazbear's Fright. However, some secrets refuse to stay hidden for long.
1. Starring Role

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. _**

**_A/N- I started this chapter early just because writing beginnings is quite the challenge for me. Since this tale is rated M, there will be some quite disturbing things mentioned/shown in this story. I'll let you know what to expect when I get to that part._**

**_Chapter 1- Starring Role_**

* * *

Yeah, I've always wanted to work in a horror attraction. You could blame my dad for it. He and I loved ghost stories, haunted houses, and other scary things. I jumped at the chance when I saw that ad for Fazbear's Fright. No idea why my dad seemed a bit off when I told him about it.

Well, they're currently making me watch over the attraction. Five nights of me watching over a bunch of costume heads or whatever they have set up there. I mean, the place is opening in a week. Maybe I'll get a role in the real thing.

Before I go any further, I think I should at least tell you my name. My name is Brendan.

Okay, so they told me to show up at the place in casual wear. What's more casual than a rock band T-shirt and jeans? I finally entered the place and headed to where I'm supposed to be. A worn leather chair lay in front of a desk. Three bobblehead dolls in the shape of cartoon animals sat on the desk. A window lay in front of me. I picked up both tablets. So I was going to use these to monitor everything? I turned one on. I came face to face with a maintenance screen. Apparently, I had to look after audio, cameras, and the ventilation system.

The whole place had a decrepit look to it. Was this a stylistic choice? I sat in the leather chair waiting for one of the managers to call me on the phone.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time."

I groaned. Bryan, why are you so perky? This place is empty. And I've only been working here for a few days. Bryan, a muscular blond with suntanned skin, was one of the park's managers. I heard he moved in from California. Here he was instructing me on how to keep the place safe.

"We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!"

I groaned. Now why would this place have a fire risk?

"Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think."

I gave a slight grin. Last week Bryan chased a pair of teenagers out of this place. I think he caught him necking where the remains of a purple animatronic rabbit were placed the next day. And I get to play a security guard, in addition to functioning as one? I straightened my shirt. Probably when the place opens, they'll give me my script and costume. I didn't take drama courses in college for nothing.

"Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"..." He gave a slight laugh.

My father mentioned something about a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I scratched my head. Now, what would cause some people to make a horror house based off it? Dad said the place had four main mascots: an overly cheerful brown bear (Freddy), a dorky, somewhat nerdy bunny (Bonnie), a chicken with a food obsession (Chica), and a hook-handed, eyepatch-sporting fox (Foxy). He never told me anything else.

"Uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."

An extra room in one of the buildings? This ought to be interesting. Wonder what's there? Probably some bare endoskeleton. The hours ticked by as I flipped through the cameras. God, this shift's boring. I hope tomorrow something interesting comes up. I then remembered Bryan's warning about the ventilation. Someone better come and fix it so I won't have to keep rebooting it every so often. This place is falling apart.

The bell chimed and I shuffled out the exit. I saw a delivery truck in front of Fazbear's fright. A bunch of burly men carried a wooden crate about my height. Something rattled around inside it. Maybe they found another dismantled animatronic. I walked back to my car and drove out of the parking lot.


	2. My Name Is Springtrap

**_A/N- Now for the fun part. (Note- Just plain italics is Springtrap's monologues.)_**

**_Chapter 2- My Name Is Springtrap_**

* * *

_Well, It took them ages to rip the boards off my prison. I'm free now. Free to continue what I've started years ago. I don't know how long it's been since I could leave that hell-hole. I think I spent decades sitting in a corner._

_A mistake I made long ago now restrains me. I don't think I even know what the outside world looks like anymore._

_I feel weird. Fresh air on my skin doesn't bode well. How long have I been in there? My gaze darts to a calendar. Thirty years? I've rotted in a sealed-off room for thirty years?_

_Apparently this is a horror attraction now. I smile. So these people want a horror show, huh? I'll give it to them._

_My name is Springtrap and I'm going to enjoy my new line of work._

* * *

I curled up under the blankets trying to get to sleep. Will I have more to look after tomorrow? I hope so.

I'm not one to write down my dreams, but this was unusual.

I was standing in an abandoned pizzeria. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood onstage. Rain dripped down onto the floor. I had to dodge mice scurrying around. The sound of robotic twitching drew my attention. Freddy walked offstage, microphone in hand. I saw a purple version of him stand to the right of the stage.

"Follow me," it whispered. It made a gesture to Freddy, as if beckoning him. Freddy lumbered towards the creature. I followed the scene, wondering where they were going.

The Purple Freddy disappeared into one room. Freddy took a step forward, but couldn't move. It was as if the entrance ahead was just a solid brick wall. He stepped forward once more. I heard the soft sounds of sneakers on tile floor before a man with a tool box exited the room. He fired some kind of stun gun at Freddy. The robot fell lifelessly to the ground before the man emerged from the shadows. He was tall and lanky and wore a tank top and jeans. I could vaguely see a tattoo on the man's right arm: A skull with black roses growing from cracks in the bone. He took out a drill and began the process of dismantling Freddy.

I crept closer to the scene. The man ran a few fingers through greasy dark brown hair before abandoning his work. White mist seemed to rise from Freddy's remains. It slowly drifted towards me and took shape. Soon I had a young girl about ten years old standing in front of me. She looked down at the dismembered robot, then at me.

I backed away. Could she see me? I hoped not. It's not every day that you see a ghost.

The ghostly little girl walked towards me. She was pale with brown hair and blue eyes. Tear stains ran down her face. A single gruesome cut along her throat was the only sign that she wasn't alive. Blood stained her lacy shirt. A pleated skirt, dress shoes, and oversized hair bow completed her look.

"Who are you?" I finally stammered out after what seemed like hours.

The little girl just smiled and gestured to a series of missing childrens' posters on the wall. The other four posters were blank. The one on the far left depicted a black-and-white photo. I walked towards the poster to get a closer look. Below the picture was the name Emily Douglas. I then turned around to face the ghost.

"You're Emily?" I asked.

Emily nodded.

"Why are the posters blank?"

"Once each of us is released, we will reveal who we were in life," she said before vanishing.

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I still had a few hours before I had to be back at Fazbear's Fright.


	3. Found At Last

**_A/N- Here's where things start to get creepy. (On Second thought, I better lower the rating)_**

**_Chapter 3- Found At Last_**

* * *

And now, I'm back at Fazbear's Fright. I waited for Bryan to contact me. Would he tell me what was in that crate?

The phone rang. I better have answers.

"Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man."

I faced the phone, arms crossed. My dad has tons of cassette tapes in his attic.

"But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"

I gasped. What does he mean by "A Real One"? What if he means a real animatronic? I excitedly grabbed the camera tablet and flipped through. In one of the rooms, I came face to face with something tall and rabbit-like. He had the look of a zombie. I could see wiring through the many holes in his suit. Slowly, he turned his head in my direction. His face was permanently frozen in a horrific smile.

He spoke. I could hear two voices speaking at once: stereotypical hillbilly and the guttural groan of a long-time smoker. "Won't you keep me company? I've been so lonely after all of these years." He crept closer to the camera. Those glowing eyes. That wicked smile. Not even Bryan playing the audio cassette could calm me down.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Okay, so from what I guess is that this company made a couple animatronics that can be used as mascot costumes. Now where'd Mr. Zombie Bunny go?

I caught him looking at another camera. "Oh, hello again. Did I forget to introduce myself. I'm Springtrap."

Springtrap... Springtrap... What kind of name is that? Well, I guess it's better than Zombie-Bunny. Anyway, he still looks disgusting. I flipped to another camera. Another animatronic, this one child-sized, appeared. The same robot then quickly appeared in front of me.

"Oh, so you're the fool who took this job?" he said. He wore a beanie, a button-up shirt, pants and shoes. I shivered. Like Springtrap, I could hear two voices coming from him. Both sounded like small children. "I'd quit if I were you." He disappeared as mysteriously as he showed up.

I flipped up the maintenance panel. Of course I was seeing visions of burned robot children. I need some fresh air. I hurriedly rebooted the ventilation system. Now, I think I know what the audio devices are for. I better keep Springtrap away from me. Mainly because I don't know what the hell he wants with me.

I flipped to one camera and played an audio snippet. It sounded like the hallucination's voice. I heard shuffling from down the hall and Springtrap muttering something.

I looked at another camera and gasped. Some grotesque face was on the arcade cabinet screen. I lowered the camera and looked in the doorway. Another robot stood in the doorway. It had the burned look of the little boy, but was more avian in appearance. Its beak was wide open, exposing a second set of teeth in the back of its mouth.

"You idiot!" It, or should I say she, snapped. She stepped towards me. "Why don't you run? I'm sure the staff can find a replacement for you." Two voices? Yes. Confident, yet warm feminine voice with that of a little boy. That's not a good combination.

The seven-foot-tall chicken vanished. I guess I saw who my father referred to as Chica. But why would a robot even have a ghost? I remembered last night's dream. After Freddy was destroyed, a ghost appeared. Somehow, the ghosts and robots are linked.

I checked my watch. I never have been so thankful to hit six am. I bolted out the door and sped down the road.


	4. How Long Has It Been

**_A/N- Damn you Living Tombstone. I better retool chapter 2. I got a better inspiration for the dismantling scenes._**

**_Chapter 4- How Long Has It Been?_**

* * *

_That security guard, heh, is such a coward. A little lack of oxygen and he's raving about seven-foot-tall chickens and broken down robots pouncing on him. I popped in every now and then to say hello, but he doesn't appreciate me. Come on, I'm trying to lighten the mood. It must be boring sitting in some dank room for hours on end. _

_I should know, I did that a long time ago._

_How Long has it been since I've last walked these halls?_

* * *

Okay, so I returned to my dreams. Bonnie was the next to walk off the stage, following the purple Freddy. He looked around nervously as if unsure about going forward. After all, Freddy wandered away and never came back.

I don't think I'd be able to tell Bonnie that some man with an ax hacked his buddy apart.

I went after him. He stepped on a piece of Freddy's remains. His gaze drifted to what he stepped on. I could see his eyes widen in shock. The man rushed at Bonnie, digging the weapon into his back. The cloth costume gave way before the man swung again, this time cleaving one of the rabbit's arms off.

I turned away as Bonnie slowly became a heap of metal parts. Like with Freddy, white mist rose from the pile. Soon, I saw a kid about Emily's age. He cradled Bonnie's decapitated head, as if it were a pet. He shuddered, as if weeping. I crept closer, wondering if I could comfort him. The little boy looked up at me.

"You've met Emily, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. The ghost got up and walked towards me. He was a skinny black boy with hair in cornrows. His outfit, a tank-top and pants, hung loosely on his frame. He pointed to one of the posters. The one beside Emily's soon changed. I read the name on the poster. "Zeke Armstrong"

"But why did you appear when Bonnie was dismantled?" I asked him.

Zeke sighed. "The others need to be freed before we can tell you."

"How many others?" I asked.

"Three more," he said before vanishing.

I walked away from the scene, but wound up in another: A break room somewhere. Two men sat down at a table, drinking coffee.

"I don't think I can handle one more minute in those costumes, Dave," one of them, a lanky brunet, said. He took a sip of coffee. "It's suffocating in there."

The other, a stocky man with glasses, checked a list. "Well, Toby, we can switch you to a different department."

Toby's lips curled into a smile. "Go on."

"We can make you a security guard."

I woke up after Dave spoke the last word.

* * *

_**I decided to add scenes between my interpretation of Phone Guy (Dave) and my interpretation of Purple Guy (Toby). I wanted some character development of those two.**_


	5. Safety Procedures

**_A/N- And now for more Fresh Meat. Okay, so the first teaser for FNAF4 was released recently. I already have a list of potential titles._**

**_Chapter 5- Safety Procedures_**

* * *

Another night, another six hours watching over Fazbear's Fright. I wonder what Springtrap has in store for me. He seems a bit too intelligent for an animatronic. I waited a few minutes for Bryan to put in the next audio tape.

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Something tells me that these spring lock suits weren't the best idea. I checked the cameras. Springtrap stood by the exit, the one farthest from my location. He stared into the camera. "Kid, I know you're in there," he groaned. "Come keep me company."

I played a noise in another room. He dashed off.

I checked another camera. The burnt robot child (let's call him BB) appeared in my office.

"You don't listen, do you?" BB sneered. He crossed his arms. "Leave or he'll get you. You don't want to wind up like Matt, Ricky, Tina, Valerie, Tyler, or the others."

I paused. By others, does he mean Emily and Zeke?

"He killed eleven kids," BB hissed. "Cut their throats. Do you want to suffer the same fate?"

He disappeared before I could ask him what he meant. Who is this "he" BB keeps mentioning? I glanced at the room where Foxy's head was mounted on the wall. Something that looked like a mishmash of metal parts with a fox-like head blocked my view.

I saw a similar thing raise its head. It glanced at me and then spoke.

"Oh, hi, sugar," it, or should I say she, said. Again, two voices. High-pitched southern belle and little Asian girl. "You know, this place isn't exactly up to standards, especially with that nasty Springtrap roaming around." She vanished.

I don't know what to call her. Mangle sounds like a good name for that thing. I checked the cameras. I lured Springtrap to another room. I lowered my camera, just to see another animatronic. Tall, fox-like and burned to a crisp. This, I guessed, was Foxy.

"Ahoy, Laddie," he groaned. Gruff, sterotypical pirate and little girl with frequent colds don't make a good combination. "Tomorrow Night, ye'd better be at home or some other job. This be between us and him. We don't need any scallywags like yerself interfering." He vanished.

Springtrap walked towards my door afterwards. "Oh, did a little phantom scare you? I can assure you I mean no harm."

He placed one hand on the door frame. "What are you?" I asked.

"I don't know the answer to that question anymore," he said. His voice was so eerily calm. "Am I a machine, or something more?" He inched closer to me. "Stay longer, keep me company. I've been lonely for so many years."

The bell sounded. Springtrap gave a slight groan and shambled off. I was out of his clutches, for now.

* * *

_**Some titles include: Welcome All To Curtain Call, Closing The Book, Last Nightmare.**_


	6. Said Too Much

**_A/N- I'll definitely have this finished before FNAF4 comes out. I have an entire summer to wait and a trip to the local Renfaire before I must outline and write that tale. Anyway..._**

**_Chapter 6- Said Too Much_**

* * *

_Spending time with Brendan is so fun. I love the faces he makes when I peek in. He reminds me of someone from my past. Oh, yes, that weaselly little Schmidt kid. I wanted to make it an even six on that night in 1987. Damn, why did he have to escape my clutches?_

_Come on, Brendan, I want to drop in for a visit. I was too slow to get the Schmidt boy, but you'll make a perfect replacement._

_You made an excellent career choice and I want to show my gratitude. I was around your age when I slit some brat's throat for the first time. Oops, I may have said too much about what I want. I should learn to keep my trap shut**.**_

* * *

Okay, so my dreams forced me back into the derelict pizzeria. I've seen a bear and a bunny get hacked to pieces by some guy who looks oddly familiar. I stood near the posters as Chica turned the corner. She looked around before her gaze fell on the empty room. The man stepped out of the shadows, ax in hand. He struck the chicken in the back of the head. I winced as he kept hacking away, striking repeatedly.

Soon, she joined her two companions on the floor. Like before, I saw mist. I was going to meet another ghost kid. Soon, a stocky kid with curly hair stood before me. He wore a T-shirt depicting a pine tree next to a river. He wiped his hands on his khaki pants before walking towards the wall of posters. The one in the center quickly filled in. I read the name, "Dmitri Utkin". I turned my attention to the ghost.

"You don't know how uncomfortable it was being stuck in a robot chicken's body," he said. I recognized his voice. Phantom Chica had that same voice, well at least partially. "For years, I've waited for freedom."

The scene shifted yet again.

Dave sat behind an oak desk. A scarlet telephone lay beside a name plate. Toby stood in front of him.

"Toby, what brings you here?" Dave asked, adjusting his glasses.

"You let those things run loose during the night," Toby replied, pointing at a poster on the wall.

Dave glanced at where Toby was pointing. "The animatronics?" Toby nodded.

"I don't want to be monitoring the cameras and catch sight of some twisted Fox-thing staring at me from down the hall."

Dave scratched his head. "The Mangle? He shouldn't be able to move."

"Well, he does. And the others move too. I didn't take this job to have seven-foot-tall cartoon animals stalk me."

"Well, uh," Dave said. "Day shift?"

Toby's lips curled into a sneer.

* * *

_**I decided to include the detail that both Toby and Dave think Mangle's a guy.**_


	7. Unsafe

**_A/N- I'm just over the midway point in this tale. _**

**_Chapter 7- Unsafe_**

* * *

You know, on day one, I loved this job.

Now I hate it. Especially with that creepy rabbit zombie roaming around. There's something really wrong with Springtrap. I think I even saw a bit of rib cage inside him.

And I'm not talking about a metallic one either.

Now I just sit here and wait for Bryan to play the next audio recording.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Of course, the spring suits were a horrible idea. Some poor souls got crushed to death inside those faulty suits. Now let's see where my sole companion went off to. I checked the vents. Springtrap had squeezed himself into the vents.

"Brendan, Brendan, come help me," Springtrap hissed. "I've been so lonely. They hold me here."

Who are they? Does he mean the ghost animatronics? Speaking of which...

I sealed the vent Springtrap was in. Something large and bear-like limped in front of the window. It soon entered my office.

Phantom Freddy turned his attention to me.

"You can keep sealing vents, playing audio, or checking cameras," he hissed. I could hear Emily's voice along with a goofy, eternally happy voice. "But he won't stop. Destroy him and they'll be free."

Is he talking about Springtrap? So Springtrap's holding the phantoms hostage or something?

I checked another camera and noticed something weird. Springtrap seemed to be shrouded in mist. He turned to face me once more.

"Don't let the phantoms deceive you," he said. "I'm their prisoner. Ever since I arrived here, they don't want me to leave."

I heard moaning coming from down the hall along with heavy footsteps.

Phantom Foxy showed up once more in my office.

"Ye don't listen," the ghost said, shaking one metal finger. "The kiddies must be avenged. He must be destroyed."

"What did Springtrap do that you keep him captive?" I asked.

The fox just shook his head. "It's best ye figure that out for yourself, laddie." He disappeared soon after.

I quickly pulled up the maintenance panel. The ventilation systems were on the fritz. I quickly rebooted that. It was bad enough keeping an eye on the creepy thing, but making sure all systems are online is even worse.

Springtrap appeared in front of me. "Why are they keeping you captive?" I asked. I'm not sure who to trust in this situation.

His mouth opened slightly. "Past mistakes, Brendan. I did horrible things in the past."

"What kinds of things?" I asked.

I heard his footsteps entering the office.

"Let me show you!" I looked over my shoulder. He stood behind me. In one quick motion, he lifted me off the chair and restrained me, holding me in a tight grip against his decrepit body. One huge hand covered my mouth, the other brandished a pocket knife. "I'm going to love this." Now's not a good time to ask just where he got the knife. "The Schmidt boy escaped my clutches, but you'll do!" He held the knife against my exposed throat. Slowly he dug the blade into me. I heard what sounded like excited breathing. I struggled. Springtrap moved the hand away from my mouth and dug his elbow into my gut. With one strike, he brought the knife across my throat. I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was Springtrap walking out of the room.

Okay, so that's not how it went. No one died. It instead ended like this.

The bell sounded just as I saw Springtrap outside the window. I ran out of the building, catching sight of him ducking into a room.


	8. Abandoned

**_A/N- Time now for the last Springtrap Monologue._**

**_Chapter 8- Abandoned_**

_People questioned my motives when I lived. Parents of my victims wanted me institutionalized when psychiatrists deemed me free of mental illness. What's wrong with me couldn't be fixed with pills._

_Maybe this is a birth defect, one that's not easily treatable or detectable until it's too late. Well, I killed my first victim when I was twenty-two in front of some shabby diner. No one missed an orphan, but the next two occurences I decided to cover my tracks._

_They arrested me and charged me with the murders. However, they set me free. Heh, it pays to hide evidence._

_I don't know what possessed me to return years later. But that was a colossal mistake._

* * *

I may have accidentally written down the first of my dreams ahead of time, the one where Springtrap kills me. My second dream I was back in the pizzeria. Foxy was the last. He stood in front of his curtain, looking around nervously. I knew he wander to where his friends became piles of scrap metal. I wondered what the kid possessing him looked like. The pirate wandered down the hall, twitching every so often. He stepped forward, just as the man dashed out. Foxy's jaws opened wide, ready to defend himself against the attack, but the ax blade made its way inside Foxy's mouth, quickly severing the cables connecting his upper and lower jaw. The man smiled as he kept hacking away at the robot.

The man turned and fished a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it before walking back in his hiding spot.

Mist rose from the fox's dismembered remains. A little girl sat amidst the wreckage. She nervously looked around the room, then stared at her hands. I guess she was getting over the shock of being free from her mechanical prison. She got up and ran towards me.

She was a skinny creature with red hair in ponytail and thick coke-bottle glasses. Her outfit consisted of a fleece sweater with a cat on the front and baggy corduroy pants. One of her sneakers had come untied.

I glanced at the poster wall. The fourth poster changed to one featuring the ghost's image. I read the name, "Megan Cartwright".

"You're Phantom Foxy?" I asked.

Megan wiped her face with her sweater sleeve. "I guess you could say that." Her voice was nasal and reedy. "I've been in that shell for years." She stared at her poster. "I forgot what I even look like." She handed me a hammer. "Please, take this and go to the service room. There's one more soul you must free."

"How will I know when I found them?" I asked.

"Look for gold... Look for gold..." She vanished.

I ran towards the parts and service, but before I could carry out Megan's wish, I found myself someplace else. Toby stood outside in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette. He had changed out of his security uniform and now wore a tank top and jeans. I walked forward and took a closer look at him. A familiar tattoo lay on his right arm: a skull with black roses growing from cracks in the bone. Dave rushed towards him.

"Toby, Toby!" He called out. Wait a second, the audio recordings that Bryan played. Dave made those recordings. "Five kids went missing!"

"That can't be possible," Toby replied. "I checked every inch of the place."

"Uh." I could see the sweat drip from Dave's forehead. "I guess the police will find them."

Dave walked away. Toby took another puff of his cigarette, lips curled into a nasty smirk. I looked at Toby's tattoo and then remembered the man who hacked apart the robots. Toby was the one to do it. But what would Toby want with the robots.

Wait a second... was he the reason the kids went missing? Did he kill them?

It makes sense now.


	9. Almost There

_**A/N- Just need to get through this chapter. The final two will be fun to write. **_

_**Chapter 9- Almost There**_

* * *

Is this what Dad went through when he worked for the pizzeria? No wonder he was a little bit leery about me working here. He's seen what the animatronics could do when it was only him in the entire building. But now, I only have one animatronic, but several phantoms. He only had four animatronics and one phantom.

Oh, I neglected to tell you. My last name is Schmidt.

Now, for night five. I wonder what happened to Toby.

"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Spring Bonnie? Was that Springtrap's original name? I just realized that I haven't seen a Phantom Bonnie.

I flipped through the cameras and lured Springtrap to another room.

Something stood in the midst of one hall. Something tall and thin and with tear streaks running down its blank white face.

The last phantom took the form of a burnt puppet. It appeared in front of me. It placed its spindly hands on my shoulders. "If I don't scare you away, nothing will. Kids died here. I will never forgive Toby for what he did to me."

So, which kid possesses the puppet? I guess every single animatronic has a spirit attached to it.

The puppet paced in front of me, continuing its diatribe.

"You may have what it takes to stop him for good... you're still alive and we're just ghosts."

Mangle poked her head up. "Yeah, stop him for us. We can't do it, sugar." I could swear I saw an

"Stop who?" I asked. I flipped up my camera. Springtrap stood in another room, arms crossed.

"Brendan," he sneered. "Are you sure you want to trust mere hallucinations?"

I froze. These things were too real to be imaginary.

"Would you rather trust something you can touch? Something real?"

I heard his footsteps coming down the hall. He stood right by the door.

"Something like me?" I whipped the tablet up and played a sound. Springtrap darted down the hall.

Phantom Foxy showed up again. "He's still around. Destroy him and free us!"

The bell sounded. I caught sight of Springtrap looking around on the floor for something. I think I caught sight of it. A pocket knife. I picked it up.

Springtrap crept closer. "Give that back," he whispered. I took a close look at the knife. Its rosewood handle had the initials TB carved into it. I gingerly handed Springtrap the knife before darting towards the parking lot.

Okay, what does TB stand for? Toby... Blood? Could the killer's last name be Blood? But what would Springtrap need with a personalized knife?

I'm getting an impression that I don't want to know the answer.

Looking back on it, I never wanted to. Thinking about it just makes me nauseous.


	10. A Killer In A Cage

**_A/N- Warning: Things in this chapter are going to get a little messy._**

**_Chapter 10- A Killer In A Cage_**

* * *

Look for gold... Look for gold. Megan's words echoed in my mind as I returned to the derelict pizzeria. I clutched the hammer. I soon came to a room filled with animatronic pieces. Something sat in the corner. I heard a little girl crying.

"Where are my friends?" the voice said. "My sister... my friends... they left me."

I stumbled upon a fifth animatronic, a golden version of Freddy. I clutched the hammer and approached the suit.

Golden Freddy raised one paw towards me. "You look familiar... have we met?"

"No," I stammered out. "I don't know you."

"Mike?" the little girl asked. The voice was coming from Golden Freddy.

"I'm not Mike," I gasped out.

Golden Freddy cocked his head to the side. "There was a man named Mike. He was a security guard here, before the place shut down. He looked like you."

"You mean my father?" I said.

Golden Freddy drew back in shock before letting out a happy gasp. "We wanted him to be happy, to have a family. And he did." His gaze darted to the hammer in my hand. "I can't join the others yet. I need to be free. Destroy this suit." I walked forward. Golden Freddy did not move.

"Here goes nothing!" I gasped out before taking the first swing. I looked away. Golden Freddy remained still, not even flinching as pieces of him fell to the floor.

The eerie chill that signaled that a ghost was near filled the corner.

"Okay, you can stop now," the little girl said. I let the hammer fall out of my hand. A little white hand touched my arm. I turned to face a girl about the same age as Emily was. The two even dressed the same, except Emily had darker hair. I can probably guess that the two were twins.

The little ghost girl rushed out of the parts and service room, headed down the hall. I had no choice but to follow her. Soon, we made it to the hall of posters. The fifth and final poster had changed. The name "Chloe Douglas" lay beneath a photograph. I looked beside me. Chloe had run off. I spotted her down the hall, walking towards the room that Toby was hiding in. I followed them.

Toby stood in the empty room, sharpening his ax. He looked over his shoulder.

"No!" He gasped out.

"So you do remember us?" Zeke asked. He crossed his arms. Toby backed away, almost knocking an empty box. I spotted something familiar lying against the wall: A golden Bonnie suit.

"You can't be back!" Toby shrieked, flailing his arms.

"You did this to us!" The ghosts chanted. "You can never leave us! You can never leave."

Toby fumbled around on the floor for his ax.

Megan picked it up off the floor and held it. "Looking for this?"

Toby looked around the room. The ghosts blocked the exit. Soon his gaze drifted to the suit in the corner. Spring Bonnie. I swallowed hard. If what's going to happen does happen, Toby has got to be out of his mind.

I saw him slowly crank the animatronic parts back behind the spring locks before easing himself inside the suit. He donned the costume head before standing up.

The kids drew back.

"What's wrong, kiddies?" Toby sneered. "Scared of a bunny costume? Oh, I loved hearing you scream as I cut into your skin. Now you're afraid of this? Pathetic." He laughed slightly. "See you in hell."

I think I saw one of the kids smirk a bit. Then I heard a spring uncoiling. The first spring lock broke, crushing Toby's chest. I looked away as one by one the spring locks broke.

I heard Toby screaming and choking on his blood. Bones snapped and metal sprung back into place. The ghosts faded away as Toby collapsed, still twitching.

I couldn't see anything, but Toby's voice could be heard.

"The spring locks trapped me... Spring trapped... Spring trap... my name is Springtrap."

The scene quickly returned, this time the Spring Bonnie suit looked even more decrepit. I could see bits of Toby's organs and bone through the numerous holes. The pocket knife with his initials carved into it lay beside him.

I woke up in cold sweat. Toby was in the horror house with me the whole time. He was taunting me, hunting me. I never knew he was there, until now.

Toby was watching me through glassy animatronic eyes, speaking through a distorted voice box.

If he's the reason the phantoms can't go to heaven, then I have to take Springtrap out.

But first, a little confrontation.


	11. For Now

**_A/N- And Now for the finale of Fresh Meat. I'll return in October for Last Nightmare (or whatever I decide to name it)._**

**_Chapter 11- For Now_**

* * *

Toby is Springtrap. He's the one who caused all of this mess in the first place. I need to find a way to destroy him.

Okay, I still had a few hours of sleep to go before I must return.

I stood in the back of a dining room at the pizzeria. Dave sat at a table with two other people, a woman and a little girl. I assume this was his family. The little girl sat mesmerized by one of the animatronics performing.

"You know, Tina," Dave said. "Foxy was always my favorite."

The little girl looked at her father. "Really? He was around when you were young?"

"Yep," Dave replied, taking another bite of pizza.

I couldn't wait to tell Dad that the one he called "Phone Guy" had a family. The happy scene soon faded. Five more missing children's posters lay against the opposite wall. I read the names. Ricky Mishra, Tyler Reynolds, Valerie Harper, Tina Scott, and Matt Reynolds. The toy animatronics' masks hung under the posters. I walked over to the one with Mangle's mask. Tina's name lay on the corresponding poster.

I quickly glanced to the poster to the right. BB's mask lay below Matt's name.

"They need to be freed too," a ghostly voice said. "Tina, Matt, and Aaron." A single poster lay alone beside a boarded up room. The Puppet's mask hung below it.

I woke up, showered, and arrived to Fazbear's Fright. It's going to be difficult finding out ways to get rid of a seven-foot-tall rabbit zombie.

This is going to be a real nightmare.

After Bryan finishes playing the audio, I'm taking action.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

I placed the tablet down and walked out of the office. To my luck, Springtrap stood against the wall.

"Coming out to face me on your own?" The robot groaned. "And the phantoms can't help you this time. It's just you and me, Brendan."

I gritted my teeth. "Listen, Toby, I have no time for games."

Springtrap's eyes opened a little wider. "Oh, you know who I was? Thirty years ago? When I still had a pulse?"

"You're the reason why the phantoms are here," I said.

The robot crossed his arms. "If you plan on taking me out to let the phantoms pass on, you've got another thing coming. Have you forgotten that I'm more machine than man now?" He raised both hands to his face and began raising the mask. I stumbled backward once I caught sight of what was beneath it. A mummified skull, face contorted in agony, lay beneath the cloth costume. He quickly covered it back up. "Well?"

"Uh," I stammered out. What do I say to something long dead and walking around in a bunny suit? "Surprising?"

Springtrap took a step forward. "I've been manhandled by sweaty treasure-hunters, shoved in a crate and shipped to unfamiliar territory. That's after I was crushed to death in this suit." The faint smell of smoke reached my nostrils. Was something on fire? "Thirty years I was left to rot in a boarded up room. Mice were my only companions." He pulled out the pocket knife. "Now, I have memories of the night back in 87. There was one kid who I wanted to kill back then. I wanted to make it an even six." He inched closer to me. "You'll make a good replacement for that Schmidt kid!"

I turned around slightly. The Puppet stood there. The glow of a growing fire made him look malevolent.

"Brendan, we'll take it from here," he whispered. The other phantoms soon made their presence known.

An idea struck me. Lure Springtrap towards the phantoms and then bolt. The place is burning and I don't want to die at twenty-two.

"Schmidt kid?" I asked him. "What Schmidt kid?"

Springtrap just gave me a dirty look. "Some kid whose family threw him a birthday party. He invited five of his friends. I wanted to kill the entire set." He paused. "I'm sure little Mike Schmidt could easily fit in a spare Golden Bonnie suit."

My father... He wanted to kill my father. I looked at the phantoms. Some of those kids were my father's friends in life. I just had to stall him a bit before the phantoms and the fire could do him in.

"You mean, there was more than one Golden Bonnie suit?" I asked.

I think Springtrap was starting to catch on to my plan. "Why of course," he groaned. "Fazbear's Pizza was a goddamn chain restaurant. They had a spare costume in the back. I was going to put the brat in the costume after I slit his throat."

I looked behind me. The Phantoms stood in the midst of the blaze.

"Just a little farther, sugar," Mangle whispered.

My sneakers almost touched the fire. "You do realize you're talking to Mike Schmidt's son?" I asked him before dashing towards the exit.

"You dirty bastard!" Springtrap cried out. Phantom Freddy grabbed Springtrap by the throat and pulled him into the ever-expanding blaze. "You think I worked alone? There were two purple guys! Two! My accomplice is still out there!"

Accomplice? I'd hate to see what his partner in crime looked like.

* * *

To wrap things up, working six nights at Fazbear's Fright taught me two important lessons. One- I should appreciate every moment I have, because I could die anytime. Two- I really hate animatronics.


End file.
